More Pillow Talk
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: A now married John and Alex enjoy quality time and the ups and downs of being newlyweds.
1. Alex and John

More Pillow Talk

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A now married Alex and John enjoy the perks of newlywed lovemaking. Meanwhile, Alex's relationship with Serena Southerlyn gets colder, and Alex and Olivia discuss the men in their lives over lunch. More PWP sensuality, fluffiness, love, affection and just the slightest hint of a plot. 

Author's note: This takes place about 2 months after the original "Pillow Talk". Elliot Stabler and Kathy have divorced after Elliot caught Kathy cheating on him. Elliot and Olivia are now in a relationship. And, as mentioned above, Alexandra Cabot has become Mrs. John Munch, or as she calls herself, Alexandra Cabot-Munch. 

"Alex?" John Munch was surprised to come into the brownstone that he shared with his new wife, Alexandra Cabot-Munch, and find that it was quiet. Usually, Alex was home by now.  With a sigh and thinking that she was working late, John shut and locked the door and hung up his coat on the rack by the front door. Then, he tried again. "Alex, kitten, are you home?"

That time, he got a response. "John?" She sounded like she was in the bathroom. "John, is that you?" Then, he heard a door open and close, then the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and then, down the stairs. A moment or so later, Alexandra Cabot-Munch emerged into the living room, wearing a white terry cloth bathrobe. A towel was wrapped around her head. She smiled brightly when she saw her husband. "Hey, Munchkin." She said. "Welcome back. I thought that Cragen was going to keep you down at the one-six all night with Fin." 

"Hey, yourself, Kitten." He said, smiling back at her. "Where were you, anyway? The house was quiet when I came in."

"Oh, that's because I was in the shower." Alex explained. "That was also probably why I didn't hear you when you came in. I had the water on."

"Ah."  Alex noticed that John was looking at her over the rims of his tinted glasses. "So _that's_ why you're glowing." He remarked. "You look quite radiant."

She turned as pink as the towel that was wrapped around her head. "John, you're making me blush." She was slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, my little kitten… I want to do more than that to you." His dark eyes were sparkling behind those glasses. "You have been on my mind all day long." He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her lean body closer to him. "I can't even _begin _to tell you how much I missed you."   
  


"I missed you, too." She planted a kiss on his nose. "When I came home today, I was absolutely exhausted. I was in and out of courts and offices and chambers all day. I barely had time to grab a bite for lunch, much less go down to the 16th precinct and see you, even though I wanted to see you really, really badly. But, my job comes first."

"Poor kitten." John purred. "You must be tired and your feet must be so sore." He kissed her cheek. "How about a foot massage?"

"Maybe later, John." She said. "I promise." She turned away and John saw scratches on her cheek.

"Alex, what happened? How'd your cheek get all scratched up?"

She gave him a look and said.  "Serena Southerlyn."

John sighed. "What happened?"

"She and I got into a knock down, drag out fight in the middle of the courthouse. I don't even know what it was about, but she and I just jumped all over each other, and she was yelling at me about botching a vital rape case. I told her that the defense was doing their job a little too well, but she didn't believe it, so she just jumped on me. It was a major catfight… took three court officers just to pull us off each other and four just to hold her. Then, Arthur Branch summoned us into his office. She got suspended for a month… after we tried to explain ourselves to him. Then, I got suspension for a week…as soon as I wrap this case up. Damn that woman."  
  


"My poor kitten." John ran a hand down the side of her face, lightly fingering the scratches on her cheek. "Maybe I should stay home a while…call in sick…. And we can spend on glorious week together… just the two of us. No work…" He kissed the scratches lightly before moving on to her neck. "No worries… just you and me."

She laughed. "Sounds tempting, but I doubt that Don would go for it. I don't think he'll buy your anthrax excuse again."

"Then, I'll say something different this time… maybe I'll try the flu… I rarely have the flu."

"Mmmm…sounds good," she moaned as he softly nipped at the skin of her neck. 

He smiled. "Good to hear."

Alex opened her mouth to say something else, but John decided that he heard enough of her voice and that he wanted to hear more of her moaning.  He pulled his mouth up back to her face and kissed her deeply. She melted willingly into him, savoring every moment, just like always. 

As he moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, she moaned softly.  "God, I love it when you kiss me." She moaned. "It feels so good… so right…so perfect." Her towel fell off her head and her beautiful golden honey blonde silk hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders, and John wasted no time in burying his hands into her hair, running his fingers through it. 

"Oh, does it now?" he asked. Then, his voiced dropped. "Tell me about it."

"What's to tell?"

"Tell me how it feels when I kiss you…. when I touch you…. When I make love to you." His voice was husky and he was nipping at her shoulder blade, causing her to moan quietly, blissfully ignoring the fact that the curtains were wide open and that if anyone really wanted to, they could see them. 

It took Alex a moment to think up an answer, which turned out to be a difficult thing. John always knew what switch to flip when he wanted to turn her on. It drove her crazy… in more ways than one. "It's almost like a drug… and I'm addicted. No matter what you do to me, I always want more… and more and more…" She let out a low moan when he bit her shoulder gently.

"And what do I do when you ask for more?" he asked, whispering into her ear, biting gently on the lobe. 

"You give me more…oh god, John…." She groaned. "You're going to drive me nuts."

"Good. I just love to drive you crazy." He smiled. "God, you're beautiful."

At that point her knees were on the verge of buckling and she wasn't sure she could support herself much longer. She gripped his shoulders tightly. "John." She gasped. "Enough with the freakin' teasing!"

He just couldn't resist her when she was being all-cute like that. "As you wish my little kitten." He scooped her up and carried her off to their bedroom.

The Next Afternoon 

"Alex, I don't care what you say! John Munch can't possibly be a good sex partner!" Olivia Benson cried indignantly. "Are you crazy?"

"Crazy and madly in love." Alex took a sip of iced tea. "But trust me, Liv, John is _good._ Must be all those years of experience."

Olivia put her hands over her ears. "I'm not listening!"  Then she began to hum. Loudly. Alex gave her a dirty look. 

"Well, I'm surprised that Elliot still _remembers_ how to have sex." Alex smirked, knowing just where to hit a nerve when it came to Olivia. "So, what do you two do in that apartment of yours? Watch movies?"

Olivia gave Alex a dirty look of her own. "So not funny Alex."

"So, don't make jokes about John's sexual experiences. He does things to my body that no other man has ever done. Olivia, his voice alone can bring me to my knees and oh, god, he knows just what to do to turn me on. He's…. something else in the bedroom. A whole new man entirely. Olivia, you wouldn't know that it was the same person. Its like 'Bedroom John Munch' and 'SVU Detective John Munch' are two entirely different people, you know? It's like when he's with me… he's not the same guy anymore. And let me tell you something: it's wonderful! It's euphoria! It's…. it's …"

"…Something I don't need to hear or know?" Olivia suggested, attempting to eat her salad.  "Alex, please, I do NOT want to hear this. When I see him again this afternoon, I want to be able to look him in the face. I can't do that if you're telling me stuff like this. I don't want to know about his sex life!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Olivia? Can't you handle it?"

"No, I can't Alexandra Cabot. I don't want to hear this!"

Alex smirked and continued to sip her iced tea and eat her sandwich. 

Later, after Alex and Olivia parted ways, Alex went back to her office, trying to finish a case before she had to leave the office for a week. She was still fuming over the fact that Southerlyn somehow managed to screw up her life and keep her from delivering justice. Well, it was only one week. It could have been worse. A lot worse.

The moment Alex sat down at her desk, the phone rang.

"Cabot."

"Hello, my beautiful little kitten. How are you?"

"John, how nice! I was hoping to hear from you."

"Well, you don't have to settle for that."

"Oh?" 

"I have a little surprise for you, my little kitten."

"Oh, I love surprises, John! What kind of surprise is it?"

"Look up."

Very slowly, Alex looked up and discovered that John was standing in her doorway. "Hey kitten."

Alex laughed and leaped out of her chair, practically diving on him, showering him with kisses. His back bumped into the closed door and created a loud "thump" noise.

"If I'd have known that I'd get this kind of reception, I would have done this a long time ago!" John managed to choke out in-between kisses.

She pulled away from him for a moment. "Shut up and kiss me." she murmured, almost breathlessly before crushing his lips with hers again, denying him time to speak.  He gave in wholeheartedly, loving every single minute of it all.

She pulled away from him, breathless and panting, her face flushed.  "John Munch, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you right now."

It took him a moment to catch his breath and his face was flushed. "I can tell, kitten." He gasped. "Wow! What a kiss!"

She smirked. "I can tell. Anyway, I am so happy you see you."

"No kidding." He said. "What happened to you, kitten? You're usually not this happy to see me unless something happened to you."

She sighed.  "Donnelly threatened my job once I told her that after I finish this case, I have to go on a week's suspension. She got so mad. And then she said that if I do anything like this again…she'll have me disbarred."

"You could always just start your suspension now."

"John, you know for a damn fact that I can't just abandon this case. If I do that, then I'll really lose my job!"

"True." He said. "But you can always get another job. But you don't want any other job, do you?"

"No"

I didn't think so." He purred, kissing her deeply again.

Just then, the door opened. "Alex, I…WHAT THE HELL?"

Alex and John broke apart. Alex looked pale. "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth Donnelly was standing in the doorway… and she did _not_ look happy.


	2. Caught In The Act

More Pillow Talk

Part II: "Caught In The Act"

"Alexandra Cabot, I assume that you have a very good explanation for why you are in your office getting intimate with one of your detectives." Donnelly said, frowning at the very embarrassed Alex, who was secretly thankful that John's pants were still on and that they hadn't had sex.

John quickly untangled himself from Alex and she hastily redid the buttons on her blouse." It's not what it looks like, I swear." Alex said. "If John and I had been having sex, you'd know it because my office would smell like sex. We were just kissing, I swear."

"Well, it looks to me as if you two were doing much more than just kissing." Another voice said. Alex stiffened, for she instantly recognized the second voice. 

Serena Southerlyn was standing right behind Donnelly, a triumphant, haughty smirk on her face. 

"Southerlyn." Alex said in a cold, flat and even tone, sitting down in her chair. John stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to keep her relaxed and from attacking Serena. 

"I can't believe that you are sleeping with one of your detectives…and in the middle of the office!" Donnelly was furious. "Do you have _any_ sense of decorum or professionalism? Do you have any idea how inappropriate this situation is?"

"I'm fully aware of the possible repercussions, Liz!" Alex yelled. "Why the hell do you think John and I kept it a freakin' secret?"  
  


"And there are plenty of other reasons for that." John added. 

"John, your career isn't on the line here." Alex said.   
  


"Actually, yes it is." John pointed out. "Donnelly can tell Cragen and I can lose my job for sleeping with the ADA."

"If Cragen actually believes it, I'll be very surprised." Alex muttered. Then, she glared at Serena. "You told Liz, didn't you, you bitch?"

"So what if I did?" Serena asked. "I should have said something sooner. This isn't the first time I've seen you two together. I didn't believe it. You aren't really _that _desperate are you, Alex?"

"IS THAT ANY OF YOUR CONCERN, SOUTHERLYN?" Alex yelled. "Since when has who I share my bed with any of your goddamn business?"

"Since you made it _your_ business that I share a bed with Jack McCoy." Serena shot back. 

"Only because you do it to further your career." Alex snapped. "Is that the only way to advance in the DA's office? Sleep with McCoy?"

"It does seem that way doesn't it?" John murmured in Alex's ear.

"Alex…" Donnelly said, but she paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Serena, Alex is right. This is none of our business and our concern." Then, she looked Alex straight in the eyes and said in an authoritarian tone, "But let this be a warning to you, Alex: don't let me hear about anything inappropriate going on between the two of you. If I do, both of you will be in more trouble than you've ever been in your entire lives. Understand?"

Alex nodded and Donnelly left, pulling Serena out with her. The moment the door closed, Alex picked up one of her coffee cups and threw it at the wall, shrieking, "Bitch!" It smashed on impact.


End file.
